Scepter of Entropy
The Scepter of Entropy, simply called the '''Scepter '''after its rediscovery, is an artifact that was created by the Sith Lord Orvax during the Great Hyperspace War. Infused with Force energies, the scepter is a volatile weapon of dark magic. Dark side users strong enough to control it are granted innate abilities based in Sith alchemy, including the power to resurrect the dead into servants bound to their will and mutate living beings into monstrous Sithspawn. Description Appearance The Scepter has a long, gold handle grip measuring nearly two meters in length. Adorning its tip is a black crystal, encased within two silver blades. Powers The most notable of the Scepter's abilities are to reanimate corpses into undead thralls enslaved to the will of its wielder and transform living creatures, sentient or not, into Sithspawn. However, the Scepter can also discharge lethal blasts of kinetic energy and will freely drain power from Force sensitives around it. To protect itself and its wielder, the Scepter can project a barrier around them, one capable of deflecting most attacks. Its blades also enable it to be used as a blunt weapon against enemies foolish enough to approach its wielder. The power that the Scepter holds demands only the most exceptionally skilled dark side users. Those attuned to the light, or simply to weak to control it, will suffer an agonizing death as the scepter slowly drains their life essence and reduces their body to ash. Individuals without Force sensitivity are also negatively affected, as prolonged exposure to the Scepter causes intense mental strain that can reduce them to insanity. Although the black crystal held between the Scepter's blades appears as a mere aesthetic addition to it, the stone is in fact an encasement vessel for a small amulet. Upon his bodily demise, Orvax drained his essence into the amulet itself. As the essence transfer ritual left his spirit in a heavily damaged state, he remains dormant, drawing upon the Force energy that the Scepter subtly leeches from its wielder to slowly recover. History Creation The Scepter was crafted by Orvax, who sat on the Sith Council during the times of the Old Empire, during the final years of his life. He imbued it with his own power, as well as that of several rival Sith whose energies he had extracted after killing them. It gifted those strong enough to harness it the ability to manipulate both the living and the dead through Sith alchemy. Many died attempting to master the Scepter, and it was regarded as Orvax's crowning achievement. In truth, Orvax built the Scepter as a protective housing for a small crystal which he bound his spirit to, in order to live on past bodily death. He intended to siphon the Force energy of those who wielded the Scepter until he had absorbed enough to restore himself to a physical form. The Scepter would serve as a conduit through which he could still exert influence until he could create the "perfect vessel." Unfortunately, the ritual by which he transferred his consciousness into the Scepter was far more exerting than he had anticipated. Orvax survived, but his injured spirit entered a dormant state within the Scepter's crystal in order to recover. Buried in the Sands As the Great Hyperspace War came to an end, Naga Sadow was defeated and fled into exile. The Republic proceeded to exterminate any traces of the Empire; those Sith who survived were forced to abandon Korriban and their other strongholds. As a result, the Scepter was forgotten and would lay among the ruins on Korriban for over one thousand years.